Unespected birthday celebration
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Kanon estaba aburridísimo, y más que eso, jodidamente cansado de escuchar rumores sobre la cercanía de Camus y Milo, por lo cual tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto para cambiar ese molesto panorama y poner las cosas a su favor. [Kanon x Milo]


● **Unespected Birthday celebration●**

Milo se encontraba haciendo el recorrido por las enormes y largas escalinatas del Santuario, seguramente bajaría al pueblo, pero no estaba solo. A su lado se encontraba Camus, quien andaba con la espalda recta y la exagerada seriedad y de siempre.

Iban ya por la tercera casa, y al encontrarse con uno de los dos protectores de la misma, los guerreros de la élite dorada se hicieron notar para pedir el paso.

Camus hizo una pequeña reverencia y Milo levantó la palma de la mano, moviéndola enérgicamente a modo de saludo y a la vez, despedida. Saga solo los observó un poco y se acomodó a un lado para permitirles seguir con su camino.

Una vez ese par estuviera convenientemente lejos, Kanon, quien estaba más al fondo, se relajó lo suficiente como para salir de las sombras. No es que estuviera escondiéndose de ellos ni mucho menos, pero antes de que llegaran se encontraba detrás de una de las columnas del templo hablando con Saga, y aprovechando que esos dos pasarían, se quedó en su lugar…no quería topárselos pues la sola idea de relacionarlos como pareja le resultaba realmente nauseabundo.

Acuario y Escorpio, "Su relación es ancestral", "ellos se han amado desde siempre, incluso desde antes de nacer" Y claro, el clásico: "Son el uno para el otro".

Kanon estaba aburridísimo, y más que eso, jodidamente cansado de escuchar ese tipo de cosas referentes a Milo y a Camus. Y no es que le gustara andar por ahí preguntando sobre ellos, simplemente parecían estar en boca de todos desde siempre.

Cualquiera diría que esas quejas y esa manera de pensar se debían a que Kanon, de hecho, se quejaba por todo. Que si Shaka era demasiado aburrido para ser verdad, que si Aioria era un tipo insoportablemente recto y presumido, que si Afrodita esto, que si Deathmask lo otro. Pero en realidad había un motivo más profundo para su malestar al escuchar sobre ambos, y esa razón, era el caballero de Escorpio.

Milo….

¿Había que decir más? Ese niñato descarado era total y completamente una perdición. Y cuando se entregaba a una perdición de esa magnitud, era evidente que prestaba atención a la misma…y por supuesto, no le agradaba delegar a Camus el tiempo que pasaba con aquél orgulloso muchacho.

Para empezar, Acuario era normalmente frío y distante, siempre ocultando sus emociones. En la privacidad de su templo otra cosa sería…quizás. Pero lo dudaba y seriamente.

No lo conocía en su totalidad, ni quería hacerlo, pero la mirada del mago de agua y hielo cuando estaba con el escorpión reflejaba un muy notorio tedio. Como si el estar con Milo fuera más costumbre que otra cosa. No entendía sinceramente como esos dos podían estar juntos aún, a pesar de todo…pero por supuesto, sabía, o quizás presentía que pronto tendría una oportunidad para hacer suyo al Escorpión.

—Olvídalo, Kanon…— Sentenció Saga luego de hacer sus observaciones pertinentes. El menor simplemente le miró de reojo en respuesta.

—He visto como le miras… solo quiero decirte de una vez por todas que no tienes posibilidad alguna. —

Kanon volteó ahora si para ver a su gemelo de frente. Ese comentario lo había tomado bastante desprevenido.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión, querido hermano mayor…pero ya que te has molestado en gastar saliva, al menos dejaré que termines. —

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, y prosiguió. —Son Camus y Milo, su relación es sólida y eso solo significa que pierdes tu tiempo, y de paso ganas un disgusto por no salirte con la tuya, cosa que seguramente seré yo quien termine por pagar de alguna u otra forma, así que te aconsejo…—

—Saga…—

El aludido alzó la ceja luego de la interrupción.

—Eres insoportable, cállate. —

El mayor le miró severamente y suspiró cansado, realmente era toda una odisea más grande que la de descrita por Homero el llevarse bien con Kanon ahora que ambos vigilaban la tercera casa.

—Como quieras…pero luego no vengas a quejarte. —

El sonido ruidoso y pesado de la armadura al chocar contra el suelo le dejó en claro a Kanon que Saga se adentraba hacia sus aposentos, así que al menos, ya podía perderse por entero y en soledad entre sus alborotados pensamientos.

Esos dos seguían juntos, era más que obvio. O al menos así lo parecía. Los dos caminaban siempre a la par, solían enviarlos a misiones juntos debido a su buen trabajo en equipo, incluso cada miembro del Santuario que se dignara de serlo sabía bien en que templo estaba Milo cuando este se ausentaba de Escorpio…y con Camus era lo mismo. Desagradable.

Cerró los párpados y pensó directamente en emboscarle, en tomar por sorpresa al escurridizo guardián del octavo templo…pues desde hacía ya un tiempo que le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera todo el tiempo con Camus, tanto así era su molestia que terminó por no dirigirle la palabra a Escorpio hasta que se le ocurriera algún plan para robarlo. Ya ingeniaría alguna táctica efectiva para lograr su cometido, de eso no había duda.  
Para su suerte… aquella oportunidad llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Un par de días pasaron mientras Kanon meditaba el como interceptar a Milo, pero cierto llamado de Athena le hizo dirigirse a sus aposentos privados. Normalmente no acudía a entregar reportes, hacía guardias cuando le daba la gana y demás, pero cuando se trataba de Athena…no dudaba en ir a ver a la muchacha al primer llamado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a verle, pues alguien más había acudido ante la deidad…y ese alguien no era otro que Milo, quien le miró de reojo y se puso de pie lentamente al estar postrado ante la chiquilla luego del saludo obligado al reverenciarla.

—Kanon…te estábamos esperando. Tengo un favor que pedirles a ambos. — La melódica y dulce voz de la chica se dejó escuchar al instante, y Kanon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, intrigado por el repentino acontecimiento.

—Te escucho, Athena. — Se inclinó por igual ante la fémina, alzando el rostro una vez la chiquilla prosiguiera a explicarse.

—La fundación donará una suma considerable a algunas organizaciones, específicamente dirigida a los orfanatos de Grecia. Por lo tanto, habrá una cena mañana por la noche para discutir algunos detalles importantes. Espero contar con su presencia para que me acompañen. —

Milo pensó de inmediato que los chicos más indicados para tal suerte de escoltas eran los caballeros de bronce, después de todo era muy natural que estuvieran al lado de la chica cuando ese tipo de asuntos surgían, mas no se atrevió a llevarle la contra a la muchacha. Después de todo no era la primera vez que lo llamaban para hacerse cargo de algo tan simplista como eso. Tenía un orgullo grande como caballero dorado, pero si la misma Athena necesitaba su presencia en ese lugar…

—Así será, mi señora. Estaré listo para escoltarla. — La chica sonrió tenue, dedicándole a ambos guerreros una cándida mirada.

— Lamento molestarles con algo tan apresurado, pero Tatsumi ha insistido en que lleve conmigo a los caballeros de más alto rango para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Le mencioné que con la presencia de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun sería suficiente, pero…—

—No tiene por qué aclararnos ese tipo de cosas, me parece que ha elegido a los guerreros más indicados para asegurar su protección. Mención honorífica de los dos aquí presentes, a mi persona. — Kanon desde luego no se limitó a hablar y a expresar sin filtros que los demás de poco servirían haciendo un buen trabajo. Milo simplemente se comportó con la seriedad de siempre, aunque por dentro quería curvar sus labios en una sonrisa por lo que el otro había dicho. Lejos de ofenderse, le pareció hilarante que aquel se diera el lujo de decir tal cosa frente a la diosa. Quizás…esa era su manera de demostrar que estaba cómodo ante su presencia y mandato.

—Kanon… compórtate. — De cualquier forma, debía decir algo para que aquello no ocurriese tan seguido frente a la divinidad.

Saori solo suspiró suavemente, acostumbrada en parte a la personalidad irreverente del menor de los Géminis.

—Descuida, Milo. Entonces los veré mañana, si me hacen el favor. —

Ambos despidieron a la diosa cordialmente después de recibir algunos detalles, y en el instante en que estuviesen fuera del lugar…

—Me sorprende que aceptaras la misión tan campante, Kanon. — Rompió el silencio el escorpión.

—¿Bromeas? Es una buena oportunidad de salir del refugio por la noche y de manera legal sin hacer tontos a los guardias. —

—De todas maneras, me imagino que te vas a donde quieres cuando quieres…¿O me equivoco?. —

—Si ella me necesita, estaré para protegerla. ¿Cuál es el problema si salgo o no? —

—Ni hablar, supongo que tienes razón. —

—Se me hace extraño que no llamaran a Acuario para ir contigo…— Kanon por supuesto no iba a dejar que la conversación terminara pronto.

—¿Camus?... No veo por qué lo dices.

—Al parecer, siempre los escogen para las misiones. Son un buen equipo…según escuché. —

—Puedo hacer buen equipo con cualquiera si es preciso, pero Camus es mi amigo. Es normal que me encuentre cómodo colaborando con él. —

—¿Amigo?. Claro, seguro que sí. — Milo le miró interesado después de ese comentario, penetrándole con esa mirada azul tan potente y por que no decirlo, profundamente hermosa.

—Amigos, Kanon. tal y como lo oyes. —

—Si te hace sentir mejor, fingiré que te creo, Milo. —

—No es necesario, tú y los demás pueden pensar lo que deseen. —

Kanon alzó la ceja y al seguir bajando por las enormes escalinatas, sujetó del brazo al Escorpión. Era ahora o nunca…después de todo, tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el otro en ese preciso momento.

—Si lo que dices es cierto…entonces no tendrás ningún problema con ir a tomar un trago después de que la cena de mañana termine. —

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por tan extraña petición…(o exigencia) salida de la nada.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —

—No tienes motivos para negarte, a menos que estés mintiendo respecto a tu 'amistad' con Acuario.. . —

—Ya te dije que puedes pensar…—

—¿Lo que yo quiera? Entonces pensaré que mañana tenemos una cita después de traer a la chiquilla a casa. —

Kanon era un desgraciado… tergiversó las palabras a su conveniencia, le soltaba aquello como si nada…y aunque Milo pensó que podía rehusarse como último recurso ante la inesperada insistencia…no lo hizo. Desde hace mucho que el mayor le producía una curiosidad muy grande que no vacilaría en controlar, aunque aún no entendía por que el otro parecía rehuirle de una temporada para acá.

—Creí que estabas molesto, Kanon… y ahora, como si nada me hablas de una cta.—

—¿Molesto, yo?... —

—Si…hace tiempo que no me diriges la palabra, pareciera incluso que te desagrado. —

—No..no es así niñato…todo lo contrario. — ¿Cómo podría odiar a Escorpio? Si fue él quien le perdonó y aceptó como uno de ellos… aunque, ciertamente, había estado distante de aquel, pensando como diantres acercarse , lo cual, ahora le parecía algo sin sentido puesto que terminó por alejarse de él.

El mayor, lentamente fue disminuyendo el agarre del brazo de Milo, liberándole de a poco, aunque ni así el menor se retiró de ahí. Parecía como si fuera Milo quien tenía a Kanon justo donde lo quería en ese instante.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas Kanon. Pero conseguirás un permiso legítimo para salir del refugio. —

El mayor le miró incrédulo… pero al parecer, los acontecimientos estaban a su favor.

—Hecho. —

—Por cierto…—

—¿Mhn?... —

—Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños. No me molestaría si dejámos la salida para ese día. — Seguido de eso, le dejó hablando al adelantarse a su templo, no sin antes mirarle y sonreírle de una forma encantadora y con cierto aire de complicidad.

Kanon abrió los ojos de más, sorprendido por semejante confesión y aquellos tentadores gestos. Definitivamente el guardián del octavo templo nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Saori es super fangirl de esos dos chicos, solo hace falta ver aquella escena de la expiación de culpa. ¿No? xD

Seguro que los muchachos de bronce estarán en la cena a la que fue invitada, pero Saori quería tener ahí a Milo y Kanon por que necesitaba su momento de shippeo personal sobre esa OTP. (¿?)

Saga es un metiche en este fanfic, y Kanon hizo muy mal en seguirle la corriente a él y a los rumores xD aunque dicho sea de paso, cuando pienso en Kanon y Milo como pareja, no puedo dejar de pensar que Camus siempre será cercano a Milo como su mejor amigo, y que en algún momento si que tuvieron su romance previo.

Y… seguro que los dos chicos terminaron saliendo las dos noches, en especial en el cumple de Milo, y por eso el título.

Bien, eso es todo~ cualquier comentario es bien recibido por aquí.

PD: Hice este fic a las apuradas, espero que me sepan disculpar si ven alguna incoherencia o errorcillo por ahí… Gracias por leer.


End file.
